Falling Under Gravity Falls
by epiclicious
Summary: Stan knew of the mysterious children disappearances around Gravity Falls' Mt. Ebott. So, he did the best he could to stop Dipper and Mabel from going there when they came to Gravity Falls, and protect them from the dangers of the town. CO-WRITTEN WITH Sallymeow1! GIVE US YOUR FEEDBACK and THANKS IN ADVANCE!


When Stan received the phone call from the kids' parents about them coming to Gravity Falls for the Summer, he'd been more than happy to accept. He'd see his niece and nephew for the first time in years. However, Stan knew Dipper loved mystery and adventure. Even as a child, he and Mabel would run off on their own, looking for somewhere new to explore. He knew he had to protect the twins from the dangers of Gravity Falls.

Stan only had a few days to prepare for their arrival. Would it be safer to do nothing at all, or send a warning? The last thing he needed was another family member gone because of his mistakes. What would Ford think of him now? He still remembers the sound of the portal, the mixtures of red and orange taking his brother away like a storm of violent colors. Stan decided that he couldn't think about that now, what was important now was Dipper and Mabel's safety.

Stan began the preparations for their arrival. He brought two mattresses up to the attic, and placed a dresser between the two beds, with a lantern on top of it. Nice and homely! Stan coughed when he inhaled some dust from the old room. He'd have to ask Soos to clean up around here before they arrived.

For a moment, Stan thought he saw something out the window. He re-adjusted his pink shirt, and looked outside at the rising sun. The semi-fresh scent of Gravity Falls wafted through the cracks in the window. The trees were alive with the buzzing of cicadas. Summer was just beginning to set in. The sun was rising over the treetops, with a blend of pink and yellow shaded tufts of clouds covering the skies. He would sit and watch it for longer, but he had to tend to the tourists, and his business.

"Welcome, to a world of mystery!" Stan opened up with a strong greeting, "Come on in! If you dare.."

"Make me some food!" the tourist exclaimed directly into Stan's ear.

"Uh…?" Stan questioned, " Listen, pal. This is a tourist tr- attraction, not a restaurant. Unless you want to spend money on the snacks in the vending machine." The tourist didn't reply, but made a slight chuckle at Stan's confusion.

Soos was cleaning the attic under Mr. Pines' request. Or orders, if you wanted to call it that. He didn't plan on letting him down either way. Regardless of how others may see Mr. Pines, Soos saw him as a father figure in some ways. And well, he was a lot better than his actual dad, at least. Even though Soos doesn't want to let Stan down, the attic could be a bit… creepy. The sounds that he sometimes heard, Not to mention how he saw Old Man Mcgucket in there last week eating a squirrel.

Stan had mentioned that his great-niece and nephew would be coming to stay here, and the attic would be their bedroom. So he'd do his best to make it awesome for the little dudes. It was the least he could do. Stan seemed really excited about the whole thing, even if it's sometimes hard to tell with him. He wouldn't let Stan down for anything. Thankfully, nobody was in there eating a squirrel this time.

Stan had also mentioned that the kids would be arriving in just a few days time. Soos couldn't wait to give them a special Soos-brand greeting. Perhaps he'd even bring them some of abuelita's delicious home-cooked spaghetti! He wanted to give them a great welcome to Gravity Falls.

That day went by rather quickly for Soos. Just chilling in the attic, and fixing it up to be great for Dipper and Mabel. However, he still heard some obscure sounds every few hours. Maybe he'd bring his old radio for the twins in case they got spooked by the strange sounds. Like the barking on the roof every full moon.

Stan closed up for the day, as the sun had set on the opposite end of the forest. He stood outside, and looked at the mountain peeking over the trees. He remembered the disappearances of children around those parts. He would have to make sure that Mabel and Dipper stayed far, far away from that freaky mountain. Stan remembered the headlines for years and years back, of children disappearing after being spotted around Mt. Ebott. For years, that was all that would be heard of. He didn't know what was up with it, but he'd be damned if he was going to lose family members to it.

Stan walked back inside, and shut the door. The kids would be there in just a few days, and he had to be ready.


End file.
